


Take Two

by peoriapeoria



Series: Dominion Canada: Wilby Island [3]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, D/s AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is pregnant and it's time to take Morgan into the French marriage. This is set in a D/s universe and the Watch was about Switches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

Buddy rowed the longboat out to the islet, the fog particularly thick this morning. Fall was coming. He'd heeded Jenny's advice and let Morgan's family know that they could set the date at their, or rather Morgan's, convenience. He'd wanted more time for them to settle into their rhythms, as much they could be, now that Jenny was pregnant.

He made the shore and pulled the boat up. Better that they do this before next spring. He smiled as Carroll and Jenny met him, pulling each in turn to a kiss. They'd both been heating up the new wife. He strode to the rock Morgan was chained to, eager to get them all back home.

He stopped in front of Morgan. Her stance was all wrong, defiant. Buddy turned to look at Jenny. She dipped her head and he looked back at Morgan. He'd thought her hair was a growing out stage, and had looked forward to streaming tresses. She was a Domme. Buddy scratched at his own hair and glanced to Carroll, wondering how they had missed this undercurrent. He turned back to Morgan, "Would you have Collared Jenny?" Morgan just kept looking at him. He looked away. This was a mess.

Carroll slipped beside him and Buddy folded his arm around him. He turned his head, Jenny pressing against his arm. He pulled her in. This could be fixed. It had to be fixed. He squeezed them both, then dropped his arms and stepped forward. He lifted his hands to Morgan's, pressing his wrists against her fingers.

Morgan's eyes flashed, searching Buddy's face. She gripped his wrists and darted into his mouth with a kiss. She judged the play in the chains and rolled them, pushing Buddy's back against the stone. Morgan plundered his lips, invaded the cavern of his mouth and seized his tongue.

Carroll shifted his stance. It wasn't the best view; he couldn't see much of Buddy. It was incendiary. He eventually came back to reason, and moved forward. Jenny followed. Between them they got Buddy unbuttoned and Morgan's skirt out of the way. She engulfed him entire, her legs wrapped around Buddy as she held him in place.

"Want to?" Jenny didn't take her eyes from Morgan and Buddy as she asked Carroll. It was a very good plan. Her arms were pulled back behind Carroll. "Three steps to the right and he'll be able to see." She laughed as Carroll moved them over, rolling her hips against him. She moaned as he first unfastened her vest, then bared her breasts to the spray. He cupped her, teasing her nipples with deft fingers.

Morgan was hot and wet, the rock cool and damp. He couldn't get enough; she couldn't touch enough of him, hanging from him by her thighs, her hands secured above her head. He bucked and she moved as best as she could. So hot and hard, slick, sweet, sweet, sweet.

Morgan clung to Buddy as the waves lapped at her, her hands vises on his wrists, her shins against the rock. "What do you need?," she interrogated Buddy. Morgan kissed his face, never quite where he expected. He was close.

He was close. He needed so little; he knew he was just a thread away. She couldn't reach below his neck. He lolled his head against her shoulder. He came furious.

Morgan relaxed as the arms wrapped over her back, lowered her legs, felt the turn and then her arms unchained and lowered. She didn't remark as he scooped her up, as Jenny rebuttoned her, as Carroll made Buddy presentable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buddy rowed the long boat back to Wilby. They disembarked, and Buddy carried Morgan to where the Padre stood.

"Do you, William Thomas, Carroll Louis and Jennifer Lauren French, take Morgan Yvette Pinsent into your marriage, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for as long as you shall live?"

"We do."

"Do you, Morgan Yvette Pinsent, enter into marriage with William Thomas, Carroll Louis, and Jennifer Lauren French, forsaking all others, to comfort and be comforted, as long as you shall live?

"I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me by the Church and by the Dominion of Canada, I do pronounce the French marriage to be enlarged. Be fruitful."

Jenny tied Morgan's wrists, then linked hands with Carroll as Buddy scooped up Morgan. They walked to the house, up the porch stairs, through the door, up to the main bedroom. Carroll opened the door and they stepped inside. Buddy followed with Morgan.

He set her down, and untied her wrists. He exhaled hard, the bond limp in his hand.

"Strip." Morgan sat on the bed, wearing Buddy's jacket over her dress. She watched Buddy unbutton and pull off his shirt. She turned and looked at him in surprise when he sat down beside her.

"Why?" It wasn't as if there hadn't been Dominant/Dominant marriages at the founding of Wilby. Carroll and he hadn't specified, knowing that marriage was old-fashioned enough even on Wilby to limit them rather enough.

Morgan laughed. She laughed hard, chest heaving. "You don't get that you and Carroll are two of the best looking men on the Island?" She stroked his chest. "You're a good ride." Morgan pulled back a bit. "It was more than I could have wished for."

"Until this morning." He hadn't forgotten that fear, despite the satisfaction coursing through his veins now.

"It worked out." And in. Morgan leaned forward to kiss Buddy.

Buddy grabbed her by the shoulders, tossed her down on the bed face first. "Not by your doing. You froze after Jenny was committed." She'd risked too much. He let her go and dropped onto his back.

"You love her."

"She's my wife." Buddy turned his face to Morgan. "So are you." He found the tie and held it out to her.

She closed his hand around it. "I'm going to take your boots and pants off." She finished stripping him, then took off her clothes. Morgan wanted Jenny, but Buddy was right. She lay down beside him. "Mind lifting your arms?" He looked at her and moved his arms above his head. "Yeah, that's pretty." Buddy looked down, and she laughed again, then kissed him.

Her thumb was just off his nipple, almost touching the aureole. Keeping his arms on the mattress was a strain. He wanted inside her, and he wanted Carroll sliding into her ass. Inspiring.

Morgan gazed at him assessingly. "You'd look good with your wrists behind your back." She straddled him, tracing his chest with her fingers and hands. She licked one nipple and he shook. She laved and teased it, then abandoned it for his other bead of flesh.

She shoved down onto Buddy, thrusting him into her. She was molten. Just as he thought he couldn't hold off, she slowed. "You're a good fuck." Morgan took her time, and he rocked up between her thighs. "Wonder which is hotter, doing Carroll, or seeing you and him together?" He doubted she and Carroll would have anything on Carroll and Jenny. "Whatever made you come up with that Rule?" She kissed Buddy. "Touch me."

Buddy tangled his hands in Morgan's corkscrew-curled hair. He wanted her begging; he wanted this to last. He resisted flipping them over, resisted pulling her ass tight against him. Closer, closer. He relented, clutching her one arm over her back, his other hand on her breast.

Morgan pushed up against Buddy's chest, slamming herself down on him. He closed his hands over her breasts, his fingers found her clit, and she unraveled.

Buddy surged into her, holding on as he came. He pulled her down once he was again sensible. He accepted the kisses from Jenny and Carroll. Carroll was so close; he tasted of completion. "Carroll, let Jenny take care of you." He roused Morgan. "Better kiss them now if you want to."

Morgan kissed Jenny slow and molten, one hand skimming her burgeoning belly. Carroll she kissed faster, without touching him.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Morgan looked across the room as Jenny and Carroll shed their clothes.

Buddy looked at Morgan. He couldn't imagine.

She pulled his hand to her belly. "They'll be Frenches." Morgan watched Carroll slide into Jenny and fly apart, Jenny moaning sweetly.

Buddy tried to pull away, but found his hand pushed lower. Buddy stroked Morgan. Carroll was feeding his fingers into Jenny and licking her nipples, sprawled on the daybed. "That's--"

"Important. All siblings and all the siblings."

Oh. Oh. Women had different options, but he'd never really thought about them. Donors might have their own kids.

Morgan shifted, for a better angle, both viewing and with Buddy. "Two wives?"

"Less pressure, not having to bear all the children." Buddy was focused on Carroll eating Jenny. Buddy moved in the bed, finding the abandoned tie. He looked to Morgan.

Morgan stretched out her limbs. "Shame to waste a four-poster." She giggled as he got up for more ties. She smiled as he came back and cinched her arms spread apart. She tensed as he held her ankle. "Go ahead." He tied it and then the other, leaving just a little play to cant her hips. Morgan gasped as he lapped against her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Buddy had feared, the wedding supper was a rematch of the Island cooks. He sat Morgan to his right and Jenny to his left, Carroll to Morgan's right. Four was more difficult than three, so he noticed little around him. He sent them back for seconds, and when they returned he had moved right one chair and pulled Carrol to sit at his left, right of Jenny. He was still thinking about what Morgan had said. He hadn't ever thought about it that way before. Then again he'd always known he'd marry, enough so that he had proposed to Carroll. He'd returned to Wilby married, the one thing he'd done right according to his mother. She was dismissive of Carroll, whom he should have defended, but she allowed that he'd done as she'd wished, otherwise.

The crowd tapped their glasses with whichever flatware was least dirty as Buddy kissed Morgan. Jenny and Carroll watched intently, hands intertwining. They started eating as they watched, alternating between feeding each other and themselves.

Buddy broke the kiss to follow Morgan's gaze. When Carroll noticed he redirected the forkful from his own mouth to Buddy's. After he finished chewing and swallowing, Buddy kissed Carroll. Again the gym rang with tapped glassware.

\-------------------

It was not idyllic. Some of that was trouble of his own making, but best the eldest children at least would look more like their classmates. Morgan thought she had planned well, and Buddy supposed that was true in some ways. Jenny was looking more lovely everyday, and he wished Morgan would get pregnant. He missed the easy relations with Carroll and Jenny, waking up with one tucked against each side.

Morgan was work. She was work when she tied him up and she was work when she submitted. If submission quite described her bound. That was so much work that he'd pass, except to remind her he wasn't a submissive.

Buddy admitted that Jenny might not be helping. Morgan surely expected she'd pick up Jenny where they'd left off. Jenny and Carroll did have sex rather often, putting her off-limits to Morgan because of his rule. He should ask Jenny to make herself more available. It might make a nice peace offering.

He sipped from his coffee. Which he didn't think he was giving up. He'd not known that Carroll had quit smoking before the mess with the Watch. Carroll had long taken to smoking, less in secret than privately. It had made seeing Carroll smoke sexy, more so than just seeing Carroll. He'd seen so little of Carroll before Brent's stir-up, he could have been chain smoking.

That would have been Buddy. Boredom. Frustration. Less a reason to light up and more a lack of a reason not to. Wilby was pretty quiet. He should have been faster on the uptake; Stan raiding the Watch was so ridiculous. He should have questioned motive.

He started up the car. Time to go home.

\------------------------------------------


End file.
